


Iron Wolf

by AlidaTean



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Peter Hale, Alpha Sheriff Stilinski, Broken Families, Civil War Team Iron Man, F/M, M/M, Multi, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Omega Tony Stark, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2020-03-05 07:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 7,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18824116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlidaTean/pseuds/AlidaTean
Summary: They lied to him.They used him.They tried to kill him.Things couldn't go back to what they were before.





	1. Chapter 1

They betrayed him,for years they used his money,stayed in his home and slept in his bed and lied to his face.

 

Months after what the media called 'civil war',Tony was still hurting from it.He spend his time in his lab making Rhodey's new braces.

 

He wore long sleeves to cover up his soul mark,he didn't want to think about them at all.The accords council didn't find him guilty and he was now free to ammend them.

 

Rhoney was back on his feet and could pilot war machine again.Pepper and Happy tied the knot in a small ceremony.Spiderkid was staying out of trouble for once,Harley called to say that he was doing good in MiT.  
Vision was nowhere to be found after telling him ,he wanted to find himself.

 

Tony wondered how long it will take the android to go to Wanda and the others.Jarvis would've been by his side but Vision wasn't Jarvis.

 

Tony pushed back his feelings and worked hard to make the accords fair and soon enough he had the backing of the X-Men,Fantastic Four and anti heroes like Deadpool and Daredevil.

 

With all these powernames backing him,the amendments passed.

 

Of course the universe had to throw him a curveball ,Zemo released the videos.Everyone was in uproar and Tony hated the pitying looks he was getting.He felt trapped and he had to get out of there.

 

He let Mardoc deal with the legal stuff and Rhodey and Captain Marvel deal with the new avengers.With that sorted Tony decided to go to Beacon Hills,the only sanctuary he had left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah and Tony.

Noah was enjoying his rare day off when he heared a knock on his door.He really hoped that no new case popped up again,it was truly astounding how much crime happend in his small town.

 

The supernatural wasn't helping matters,how was he supposed to arrest a vampire without fear that said vampire wouldn't think that his station was its personal buffet. 

It was better to let the hunters and pack deal with the supernatural,he just wished that they were older and that his son wasn't such a trouble magnet.

 

"Tony?"

 

"Noah,can I come in?"

 

"Sure" he let the other man in.He poured him some juice  
"Sorry,I don't have any alcohol in the house. "

 

"It's alright,I don't drink anymore."

 

"What brings you by?"

 

"I need your help in breaking a soul bond."

 

Noah was shocked,he never expected Tony to say that.When they were dating before he met Claudia,the two of them used to dream about meeting their other halves.

 

"What happened?.Did they hurt you?." Noah would kill the bastard if he abused Tony.

 

"Guess you haven't been watching the news much."

 

"Things were hectic here,today is my first day off on months."

 

Tony told him all about his polygamous mates,how they lied to him ,Ultron,Wanda 's messing with his mind, the accords,Rodney 's injuries and about what happened in Siberia.

 

"He knew that my parents were murdered and he didn't tell me.They all knew and continued to look for him using my money and sleeping in my bed."

 

Noah pulled the other man into his arms and let him cry.It was obvious that Tony had been staying strong for Rhodey and hadn't allowed himself to grieve.

He promised to help him and led him to his room.He stayed with him until he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah's thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the love.

Noah watched Tony sleep for a few minutes. The other man had stress lines on his face,dark circles on his eyes and looked more fragile than he had ever seen him before.

 

When they met ,he was 15 years old and Tony was 14 years old,the only reason they even met was because Noah's uncle was one of the commandos.His uncle never made Noah believe in the myth of Captain America unlike Howard ,who always used Captain America as a weapon against his son.

 

They used to meet up at the Carter household,they even shared their first kiss in a treehouse ,that was in their backyard. Noah and Tony were so compatable that they form a placebo soul mate bond,the bond was so deep that their soul marks were turned red and gold to symbolize it.

 

He often wondered if Tony was subconsciously sending him a signal by making his ironman suit bare their colours.

 

Noah wanted to claim the omega he always considered his but he didn't.He didn't because he wanted Tony to experience a real soulmate bond ,to have the same type of love he experienced with Claudia before her passing.

 

He looked at his faded mark that was nestled between bright red and gold colours.When Stiles was born ,Noah made Tony his godfather,through out the years Tony send gifts and even allowed Stiles to visit him in Malibu.

 

The visits stopped before Tony went missing but he kept in touch by sending them a Starkphone and setting up video chats.

 

Noah let Tony go all those years ago to give him a chance to find love,looking at Tony now ,he knew that he made a wrong choice.Noah learnd from his mistakes,this time he wasn't letting Tony go.

 

The first step to claiming his omega was to make sure the scavengers never ever hurt Tony again.He was going to free Tony from his undeserving mates and welcome him into his family.Tony,Stiles and him will be a family ,like it was always meant to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avengers to Scavengers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack.

Stiles was enjoying his down time with the pack,it has been so long since they could just relax and watch a movie.The nemeton was less of hazard since it bonded with his spark but it still drew crazy supernaturals without fail,the tree had something against peace and quite.

 

The puppies did that thing that showed they were hearing something outside.

 

"Is someone coming?"

 

"Your dad ,he is parking now."

 

Stiles went to open the door for his dad.

 

"Daddio,what brings you by." he said when he dad walked in.

 

"I need your help with something."

 

They were all curious now. 

 

"Has there been another supernatural criminal or victim you need us to deal with?." Derek asked the man.

 

"Argh damn that tree ,it really attracts the wrong attention." Stiles said.

 

"No,no it's nothing like that.Son ,your godfather is in town and is in bad shape."

 

"Oh God ,what happened to ironhead?"

 

"That's a story for another day ,what I need help for is to break a bond. "

 

They looked at the sheriff like he grew a second head and was minutes away from confessing that he is an alien.

 

"Pardon?" Derek was confident in his super hearing but maybe it was impaired somehow,the sheriff couldn't be asking them that.

 

"I need you to tell me how to break a soulmate bond or tell me the name of someone you know who can do it. " 

 

"Dad soulmate bonds are permanent ,it's wrong to mess with them."

 

"Stiles please help me.They almost killed your godfather,he begged me for help.You know he wouldn't ask fo help if it wasn't his last hope."

 

Stiles knew Tony hated asking for help,in fact the only time he got help was when it was forced on him.To hear that his godfather begged for help made Stiles know how dire the situation was.

 

"Okay,we will help.But we have to see him first."

 

The sheriff nodded at that ,letting out a breath his way holding.Soon his omega will be free from his shackles.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles.

Stiles was following his dad's car back home.He was riding with Derek ,Peter and Lydia in the car.He told the others not come,he didn't want to overwhelm his godfather and Scott couldn't keep a secret.

 

It was one of the reasons why he never told him ,his godfather's name.Tony might enjoy the spotlight most times but he was a private person coming to the people he loved.

 

He waited three years to tell Rhodey about them and eleven years to trust Pepper enough to tell her,the woman knew his social security number and allowed to access all his houses but she didn't know about them until he wanted her to know.

 

When his mom died Stiles waited for his father to claim Tony but he was disappointed.Tony did come visit often and help his father recover,Stiles knew that people thought that his father left him alone as a child but it wasn't that simple.His father and Tony left him with Jarvis,if something happened they would've known right away.He just couldn't tell them that so he didn't correct their conclusions.

 

The reason why he asked Lydia and Peter to come was because his father told him that before the fire,Peter was friends with him and Tony.Lydia was a banshee and they needed a banshee to kill a soulmate bond. Derek was an alpha and his mate. 

 

When they got home,Tony was nursing his cup of coffee and speaking with his dad in quite tones.Stiles saw how thin his godfather looked, his cheeks hallow,he moved like he was in pain and his eyes were puffy.

 

He gave him a hug while silently thinking of ways to distroy whoever made his godfather this way.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Noah

Tony looked at his new mark with disbelief and awe,it after the pack had seen the videos did they agree to help him get rid of his mark.

 

Stiles's broody boyfriend had transformed in to a wolf hybrid and pierced his soulmark.The red haired Lydia who Tony learned was a banshee, screamed at his mark causing it to die out and Stiles used his spark to connect his and Noah's placebo bond and turned it into a real soul bond.

 

Their gold and red marks changed into two howling wolves.

 

Stiles watched the strange way his father looked at Tony,it took him a moment to understand what it meant.He knew that it was time for them to leave and let the adult have some privacy,there was no way he was staying there tonight.

 

Tony and Noah didn't waste time after the kids left,Noah took him to bed and made love to his omega all night.It was even better than before.

 

The following morning Tony called Pepper and Rhodey and told them everything. They were happy for him and both felt better that the rogues no longer had a hold on him.

 

He also learned that Vision had returned unexpectedly and started going to therapy. It would seem that the android had gotten advice from an abuse survivor and it made him question his feelings for Wanda.

 

Tony was happy for the android and called him to say that he will always be there for him .Vision also apologised for how he acted this past few months and promised to do better in future.

 

Tony felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders when he put down his phone.For the first time in months he felt hope again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are back.

After three years they were finally back home.Rhodes was waiting for them along with a woman ,he recalled was Captain Marvel.

 

She didn't look like much,he thought. He really wanted to get this over with and be able to go look for his wayward omega.

He thought that the billionaire would've made contact with him by now, Steve even made the first move by extending an olive branch to Tony in the form of an apology letter and a phone.

 

The omega was probably still sulking,Steve just couldn't understand why Tony was being stubborn. He should be able to understand why he didn't tell him about what happened to his parents,it wasn't Bucky's fault.

 

When the tour of the new facility ended ,they asked about their rooms and belongings. They were not happy that they no longer had tge floors to themselves and that Tony was not going to stay with them here.

 

Steve demanded that their omega live with them.Clint and Natasha also agreed to that,it wasn't right that a soulmate qaud be separated. Steve also wanted Tony here so that he can apologise to them and then mate with Bucky.

 

Rhodey smirked at them in a nasty way and told them ,Tony wasn't their mate anymore and they didn't have the right to be anywhere near him outside of training. 

 

Steve was stunned and angry,the hallow feeling he had when he was still in Wakanda returned.He couldn't believe what he heard,he kept rubbing his wrist where the center mark had faded.

He just had to wait and when he saw Tony again they will sort everything out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve.

Thry hadn't been back for a week and Rogers was already getting on all of their nerves.The alpha demanded they bring back his omega and that their equipment be made by Stark again. 

 

He was livid when they told him that Mr. Stark was part of a new team and that they had to settle for the equipment they got ,custom made equipment was too expensive and Stark refused to be their sugar daddy.

 

Steve said that an omega belonged to his alpha,Rhodes was quick to tell him that Stark was not the rogues's mate and that Rogers killed that bond when he nearly killed Tony

The council told Rogers to stay away from the omega,they didn't want the public to think they condoned abuse.The alpha left the meeting in a huff,they saw the dents he left on the door when he slammed it shut.

 

Steve didn't understand where it all went wrong,Tony should have been the one begging for them to take him back.He should make their equipment for free and give him back his shield as a way to make up for his behaviour. 

 

They truly spoilt the omega,Steve planned to fix it by disciplining him by making Tony give up being iron man.He would get the other man pregnant the first chance he got,perhaps then he will learn how to be a good omega.

 

He didn't believe the nonsense he heard about Tony breaking their bond.They were soulmates,they were bonded for all of eternity. Tony will realise that soon enough.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's new life.

A lot had happened in Tony and Noah's lives.Three months after their bonding Noah was attacked by a criminal he arrested years ago,he was shot in the preserve while visiting the pack. 

 

It was pure luck that the pack was running in the woods when they heard the gunshots.When Stiles saw his father covered in blood close to death,he begged his mate to give his father the bite.

 

Tony came back immediately when Stiles told him about the attack,it took Noah 3 days for him to accept the bite.While they were busy being happy that he survived,Peter hunted the criminal down and killed him.He had come to like both Noah and Tony as friends and he was not going to allow any threats to them remain alive.

 

Noah went back to New York with Tony and Peter followed after them.They invited him to stay and then he met Matt,the two of them got along well and soon they agreed to start a bigger law firm together with Froggy.

 

Tony was worried for how the accords could affect the pack ,so he got the pack to work with the mutants.It was a surprise to the wolves when they found out that their wolve gene was the same as that of Wolverine.They were classified as ferals and got the same protections as the mutants. 

 

It was when they were moving the cradle that an accident happend that changed their lives further.Noah and Tony's DNA got mixed and soon there was an explosion in the lab.The result was that Friday was born as a human child of Noah and Tony.

 

They decided not to let anyone know how she was born,instead they created an new identity for her.She was now Morgan Friday Stark ,the younger sister of Stiles Stilinski. Everyone was happy for them ,well those in the know anyway.

 

Vision was smitten by the new Stark and spend his time with her. Tony knew it was just a matter of time before they started dating especially when Rhodey and Carol agreed to do the same with Vision.He was turned into their son by the same method ,it was a relief to him to be free of the infinity stone but he still had his powers.

Both Morgan and Vincent were now technomages.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Steve confrontation.

Tony enjoyed working with his new team.They were called the wild cards and he was the team leader.His team consisted of The Punisher ( Frank Castle ), Wolverine, Deadpool,Rogue, Venom and Loki.

 

Although they had different personalities they all had one thing in common,they were anti heroes.Unlike Rogers who demanded that everyone take his word like gospel and treated omegas like second class citizens, his new team respected creativity and two of them were also omegas .

 

They way Loki and Frank acted so buff threw alot of the misconceptions on how omegas should act out of the window.

 

Tony still remembered how Frank took down Clint when he made some nasty comments about omegas knowing their place ,during practice.

 

The former cop gave Clint a good shiner and bruised ribs for those comments.He would have enjoyed Natasha 's beat down courtesy of Rogue ,if Rogers hadn't decided that practice was a good time to try and 'win him back' .

 

Rogers demand Tony apologise and to offer himself up as Bucky's substitute omega.He couldn't believe that Steve was so lost in his delusions that he thought Tony would agree to being pimped out to his parent's killer.

Tony was so damn angry at the man that he punched the arrogant moron with a extremis powered punch and left soon after resisting the yearning to kill Rogers.

Everyone had been watching them since the confrontation started and those offended on Tony's behalf felt a small satisfaction when Tony broke Captain Asshole's nose.

 

The rouges made to attack Tony but the others stopped them.Clint and Natasha knew that they had no hope of winning so they backed down, Loki had to subdue the witch though. Sam and Scott knew that they had to make serious decisions soon.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why Steve ? WHY?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my other works. 
> 
> The new one is called The Bastard Prince's son.

Steve reported Tony to the council for the unprovoked attack.They had to see that Tony was unstable and needed an alpha to bring him to heel.He even went as far to request that they allow him to collar Tony with the same collar they used on Wanda years ago. 

 

He was positive that they would agree to his suggestions,he planned to also have proxy over Tony's assets.As the alpha he should have full authority over the omega's life.

 

The council told him ,his request was denied and that they were granting Tony's request of a restraining order. Steve was not allowed with in a hundred feet of Tony and his family. 

 

He was not allowed to use any form of communication to get in touch of the omega and the avengers and the wild cards wouldn't be practicing together or working the same missions if possible. 

 

They ordered Steve to see a therapist twice a week.

 

Sam and Scott decided to transfer to another team.They were given a trial position with the Defenders,Wanda was given a warning and she had to learn control from Sorcerer Supreme. Clint had to go to anger management classes,Natasha was also given a restraining order.

 

She wasn't allowed anywhere near SI industries or other Stark properties. 

 

Steve was fuming at the unfairness of it all,he demanded to know why Tony was getting off scott free for punching him.He stopped runting when they showed him the video where he went to Tony even when the omega tried to ignore him.

 

They told him the omega was within his rights to defend himself from being harassed.

 

He went to the facility and planned to shake some sense in to the omega but he wasn't there.Natasha helped him look up what happened when they were away.

He couldn't believe what they found.Tony mated another alpha and they had a teenage daughter together as well as a son.Tony lied to him all through their relationship,he had a secret daughter and he never told them.

 

Steve looked at his mark,if Tony can break the bond then there must be a way for Steve to mend it.He wasn't going to accept Tony walking away from them.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my other works .
> 
> My new fanfiction is called The Bastards Prince's son.

Noah hated Steve Rogers,he never met the man but he was Noah's most hated enemy.He saw the videos after civil war and he touched the scars he left behind on his omega,if Tony hadn't used the extremis he would've died from his injuries. 

 

He thought that the other alpha would have the decency to apologise for what he had done and stay away from Tony instead the entitled piece of shit demanded Tony bend over backwards for them.He was acting like Tony owed him something.Noah wanted to go rip the alpha apart when Tony told him about Rogers demanding Tony to submit to his brainwashed best friend.

 

Did he think that omegas were sex toys you can lend to your friends?.He knew that the 40's were a messed up time but even then alphas tended to be possessive of their omegas,what Rogers proposed was outrageous on so many levels.

 

"Whoa what's got you all bothered,you look ready to wolf out on me." Tony asked his mate

 

"I hate Rogers."

 

"Don't we all,anyway forget about him." Tony straddled the alpha,he pulled him into a kiss.

 

Noah let his hands get under his omegas clothes,he pulled off his shirt.He rolled them on the bed ,getting on top of Tony.

 

When they were both naked,he lubed up Tony's entrance.He lined up his cock then pushed in,he bottomed out in Tony's tight passage.

 

He enjoyed the way his omega breathlessly gasped out his name whenever he took him. He reinforced his claim by biting Tony on the neck,his omega's nails clawed his back as he pulled him closer to him.

 

Noah kept thrusting in to the moaning mess that was Tony Stark until he knotted him.His mate passed out from his orgasm,Noah spooned Tony with his knot still joining them together. 

 

Noah looked at his sleeping mate and swore to all the gods in the world that if Rogers tried anything to mess with his omega,there would be hell to pay.Noah Stilinski was just as protective as his son when it came to the people they loved ,he wasn't afraid to get down and dirty to teach Rogers his place.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crazy b*...I mean witch.

Wanda hated Tony Stark with passion.He was the reason her family was dead,if it wasn't for him her parents wouldn't have been blown up by his bomb and Ultron wouldn't have been alive to kill her twin brother.

 

She blamed him for Vision getting hurt,if he hadn't locked her up ,she wouldn't have had to use her powers on him to get free.Vision was now dating Stark's daughter and he didn't want anything to do with her.

He called their relationship toxic and abusive,Wanda knew it was all Stark's fault that he thought that way.

 

The man was so selfish that he refused to give them money,how was she supposed to survive on ten thousand dollars a month?.The bastard needed to pay for all of her suffering.

 

She tried to use her mind powers on him but something went wrong and she was blasted back into her own mind. She had horrible nightmares about Pietro blaming her for his death and the people trying to kill her calling her witch.She woke up in a fright with her nose bleeding.

 

It was always the same results whenever she tried to enter his mind now.Wanda just contended herself with seducing Clint for now,she hated Natasha the other red haired woman was in her way.

If she could get rid of her then Steve and the other men will treat her like a princess and they can become true mates.She already told Steve that she will help him re-bond with Tony and also give him control over the omega.He won't be able to say no to anything they demand from him.

 

Soon Stark will be their slave and they will have all his money to use as they please.She will make him write a will and then drive him to suicide,no one will be able to pin his murder on her after all everybody knows how unstable he is.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaos

Chaos that is what the whole thing could be called.Tony was with his team enjoying their sassy and raunchy conversations.He learned more about Loki and Deadpools sexlife than he had ever wanted to,he still couldn't wrap his mind around the weird dubious codependent relationship Eddie had going on with Venom.

 

They just finished their team practice with Reed and his team.The fantastic four left when they had that Doom was attacking in the neighborhood. Tony was glad that they weren't the ones being called in,Doom was just too weird for Tony's tastes and he was pretty sure the villain had a thing for Reed Richards.

 

The avengers weren't being a pain in the neck and seemed to be following the rules.He should have known that they were up to something. 

 

He left the training room and went looking for Stiles, he was having lessons with Strange.The sorcerer apparently had enough information on sparks and offered to help the teen, Stiles was happy that he didn't have to beg for a shred of help from Deaton.Tony didn't trust that man one bit,he was like Fury,they both had hidden agendas.

 

He was walking towards the two magic users when he saw their welcoming smiles turn into panic expressions.He turned to see what was wrong and saw the witch sending a spell at him with Rogers behind her.

 

He was waiting for his death when the spell connected with chest.He blacked out when he felt another blast from behind.

 

Tony woke up to chaos,he was in the medical wing and Lydia Martin was rolling around the floor with her hands on Wanda's hair and punching her . Strange was restraining Noah from clawing off Rogers 's face off.Clint was webbed to the wall and Loki put a force field of some kind around the Natasha.

"What happened?" He groaned holding his head.

Dr Cho gave him a glass of water.Rhodey and the others had grim faces on.

"Captain Asshole had the witch try to bind you to them and turn you into a slave."Deadpool said in inappropriate   
cheer but Tony could tell the merc's voice had a dark edge to it.

"Tell me it didn't work!"

"No it didn't. Stiles and I managed to prevent that but it led to unexpected results. "Strange said.

"What ?"he dreaded the answer to his question. 

"You and Rogers are bound together.You can't be more 20 feet from each other ".Noah spat Rogers name like it was a decease. 

Tony should have known better ,Rogers and company didn't know when to give up.He will be damned if this becomes permanent ,after he fixed this,he was going to give Rogers a piece of his mind!.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rogers has a talent making a bad situation worse ai.

It wasn't going to the bathroom each time with Rogers following him that he hated.It wasn't even having to share a room and sleep on a bunk beds with him that Tony hated about the whole situation. 

 

No ,what he hated ,no loathed about the whole thing was that Rogers was treating it as an opportunity to try and woo him.He just wouldn't stop talking,acting like the victim ,ignoring the fact that he tried to turn him into a fucking sex slave and atm hybrid.

Tony couldn't even retreat to his lab because he couldn't be 20 feet from the asshole without causing himself pain.

When they were called in to help,Tony jumped at the chance.He suited up and tried to fly off before he was yanked back down because of this they were both benched.He wanted to kill Rogers and the witch but he couldn't because he didn't want to be bound to a corpse and the witch was being held in the accords cells.

 

Boy, did Rogers whine about that .Telling everyone who would listen and a mutinous Tony ,about how unfair it was and that Wanda was a child.He then tried to use the alpha voice on him!.He was greatful that Noah had enough and knocked out the annoying bastard. 

 

His feelings of loathing came about when,Rogers hid his suppressors and then tried to mate him during his pre-heat.Tony blasted the crazy alpha before calling for help.Noah was the first to arrive and he wolved out and kicked Rogers' ass.

 

Now Tony had to sleep around other people because Rogers didn't understand the word No and no one else trusted him alone with the omega. Tony also made sure to take his suppressors without fail,he really hoped the others found a way to break the binding soon or else he would take his chances with corpse Rogers instead of the live one.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Stiles the ultimate pranksters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just couldn't resist writing this chapter.Laughed myself sick.

Tony breathed in a sigh of relief,Strange managed to increase the length of the bind.He was now able to sleep in his own room,Noah wasted no time dragging him to their room.

The alpha was an animal in bed,Tony was pleasantly surprised at how flexible he was at his age not to mension the stamina.The change really made Noah very possessive and damn did he lay his claim thoroughly on Tony that night 

 

Steve was frustrated,due to the meddling of others Tony managed to slip away from him. He almost got his way when he triggered Tony's pre heat ,he would have gave him the claiming bite if that other alpha hadn't interrupted him. Now things were back to square one because Tony had more distance to keep Steve at bay.

 

He got in the shower and lost himself in fantasies of him claiming Tony.He was rubbing soap all over his body ,imagining Tony doing it for him.He imagined Tony going down on his knees and sucking him of like he used to do.

 

Steve took hold of his cock and started pumping. He looked down at his captain when he realised something was wrong.No matter how much he stroked himself,mini Steve refused to wake up.

He knew that they did something to him,Rogers didn't waste time going to look for help.He was lost in his panic that he forgot that he was naked.

 

Stiles was watching tv with his mate when a naked dripping Rogers made his way to the common room.

 

"Strange ! Tony ! What did you do to me!?" he screamed liked a madman causing the others to come rushing in to see what was wrong.

 

"Good god man put some clothes on!" Sam practically screamed.

 

"Wow ,now we know why he is such an ass.mxm size problems could be the cause of such an inflated ego." Frank said in mock sympathy. 

 

They burst out laughing when Rogers finally realised that he had put himself on display and run out of the room covering mini Steve who was now tiny Steve.

 

The others where so busy laughing that they didn't see Loki and Stiles exchange secretive smiles.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha.

The thing that made Natasha the best black widow was that she knew when to cut her loses.She never truly bonded with any of her mates,her handlers at the red room had cut off any connection she could've had to her mates when she was just a child.

 

She was thankful for that,she hated that omegas could make their alphas weak with sentiments and they could influence their behaviour,look at Steve ,the alpha was obsessed with getting Tony back.

 

When she heard that Tony managed to break his side of the bond,Natasha had her contacts look at alternative ways for her to do the same.She had no need for Steve ,who only cared about Barnes and Stark or Clint,who had fallen for the witch's charms.They were dead weight to her now.

 

Natasha heard that the vice president's wife died but his mark was still bright.She had her contact get her the picture of his mark. She managed to find a mutant who could get rid of her own mark and had him brand her with the same mark as the vice president. 

 

She knew that the man was supposed to visit his mother at the old age home.Natasha waited at the building her contacts told her to go to.She barely entered when she was hit on the back of her head causing her to pass out.

 

Natasha woke up tied up in a warehouse. She was tied up with chains and her feet were also chained up.She knew she was screwed when the ex shield agents let themselves be known.All of them had lost their loved ones because of her and Steve Rogers.

 

They each took their pound of flesh.She had more broken bones in that moment that in all her entire life.Natasha didn't think it could get worse,but when the Russians came, she wanted to beg for death.

 

Vlad Astikov was showing off the very same mark as hers,they tricked her!.She was now bonded to that man and the nasty smile of his made her dread the plans he had for her.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath.

No one was truly ready for the battle that they fought.Many lives were lost in the aftermath of Thanos's attack,Okoye and Clint were one of the first victims .Some commented that the man had not been fighting at his best and that he had fallen through a severe depression when the black widow disappeared. 

 

Tony nearly lost Peter but it was pure luck that Logan managed to shield the boy.It had taken the mutant a lot of time to recover from that hit and Tony offered him ,his cabin to recover in peace as the man hated the city.

 

Peter lost his alpha powers when he used them to heal Malia.It was the first time Malia acknowledged Peter as her father and Noah was happy for the other man.

 

The Thing was the only one who got something out of the whole war.He was now human looking but he still had a rock hard structure. 

 

Tony found Strange in one of the ships.The good doctor had been tortured and Tony had been forced to use a diluted mix of the extremes to help heal him.Cloaky never left him as he healed. 

 

Noah was just happy that Tony hadn't chosen to go to Titan,something told him that it wouldn't have ended well if they had went with that plan.

 

He kept watch ovet his husband as they helped relocated people who lost their homes and set up medical tents for the injured.

 

Noah smelled the change in Tony's scent,he knew that his husband was pregnant and it was bringing out his overprotective instincts.He really wished Rogers had left with Barnes.Ever since Barnes and T'challa started flirting ,Rogers had gotten in to more fights with the other man for him to welcome him to his home.

 

When the two men started dating seriously,Rogers had turned back his full attentions to Tony.Noah already told Tony that Rogers was showing signs of an obsessive stalker and he didn't want him around the other alpha.

 

Tony had agreed without a fight,he already felt uncomfortable around Rogers and his attempts to force him in to heat, made him dangerous to be around.If Rogers tried anything then they will have to put him down like a rabid dog.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble.

Tony was in his third trimester,he had stopped wearing the suit when he entered his second trimester.Noah decided to join NYPD,he enjoyed working and he didn't want to take advantage of Tony.

 

He wanted to contribute and his new super strength helped him keep up with the rookies.He had given up his house in Beacon Hills,gifting it to Stiles.The pack had grown alot because Derek and Peter had been forced to bite a few critically injured people during the infinity war.

 

Everyone was more accepting to them because they all thought it was just a mutation,no matter how people feared mutants,they feared dying a lot more.

 

Gerald Argent had come with his crazy hunters and tried to kill some of the pack memebers ,claiming them to be beasts.There was outraged because of their actions,the people saw the "ferals" defending them during the war and they saw Argent as a racist. 

 

The man was forcefully taken to the loonybin when he claimed them to be werewolves.The people thought he lost his mind and refused to believe anything he said.A few months later ,the man was reported dead due to an accident .

Noah had seen Peter a day before the death was reported acting a bit smug,it caused him to wonder how accidental Gerald Argent 's death was.

 

He had just finished his shift when an emergency call came.Tony had been abducted and the suspect was Steven Grunt Rogers.

 

The super soldier had broken into Stark Industries and had held the employees hostage.According to one of the witnesses,Tony had been forced to go with Rogers when he refused to release the injured security personnel. 

 

The man had uses his super strength against the civilians and he showed on sign of stopping until he had Tony in his arms.

 

Noah cursed Rogers to hell and back and he swore to kill the son of a bitch ,if he hurt Tony in anyway.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crazy alpha kidnapper and his terrified omega hostage.

Tony was scared,he wrapped his arms around his stomach in a protective gesture.When Rogers came to Stark Industries,he expected the alpha to come demanding him back and sprouting nonsense as usual.

 

Tony had hoped that Rogers had come to finally say goodbye and be on a plane somewhere far away. He really hoped that he would have stuck to script and went after Bucky and stopped harrassing him.

 

No ,this was Tony 's worst nightmare. The alpha had snapped and held a pregnant woman hostage ,just to get to Tony. He knew that with every passing moment the alpha had gotten more violent and Tony couldn't put the poor woman and the kids there in more danger.

 

He had willingly made himself a hostage and was promptly kidnapped by the mad man.

 

"I knew that you would come. We belong together after all.Soon Bucky will see and join us too.We are going to go far away from all these people who brainwashed you and raise our baby together!."

 

It was official,Rogers was insane.

 

Tony hoped that Noah and the others would find him soon.He was terrified of what Rogers had planned for him.The way his blue eyes were twinkling madly ,reminded Tony of those Harry Potter fanfictions were evil Dumbledore would twinkle his eyes when he had a diabolical plan.They meant trouble. 

 

Tony almost threw himself out of the speeding car ,when Rogers squeezed his knee.The alpha growled at him when Tony pressed himself to the car door and out of his reach.

"Don't worry Tony,soon you will be mine again and nothing will keep us apart. "


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony.

Steve had driven them to Brooklyn,Tony should have known that Steve was a creature of habit.The alpha obviously chose it because it was just another thing he was clinging on to.

 

If there was one thing that Tony knew about Steve,it was that he hated change.Brooklyn was his territory and the place hadn't changes that much.

 

Tony wondered what the alpha planned to do now.He had carried him ,bound and gagged to this shady abandoned apartment. He then put him on a lampy bed and tied him to the bedposts.

 

Normally Tony would try to piss of his kidnappers to get them to make a mistake,but with Steve it was better to be quite.Tony couldn't risk his baby for a small change of escaping,he had to believe that Noah and the others would find him.

 

"Don't worry omega,this is just temporary.Soon we will leave this awful place and you will be far from those toxic influences.When our baby comes,Bucky will come running to join our little family."

 

Tony whimpered in fright at that horrible image and he hated Rogers's hands on his belly.His touch felt wrong,he wanted his alpha.

 

"Your days of fighting are over,I will take care of you.No more reckless and immature behaviour,I will make sure you have plenty of pups to keep you from trouble.Just image it,a little girl with your hair and my eyes. It's going to be amazing.

 

When Rogers went out to get some food,Tony tugged at the bindings.They were too tight,he couldn't find anything in the bare room to help him.

 

He looked at his heel and was happy to see that Rogers hadn't noticed the ankle bracelet he was wearing.It was another tracking device he had on his person.Rogers had thrown away his watch ,cellphone and ring ,when he took him.

 

He just hoped Noah remembered about this one.

 

"Don't worry baby,your daddy is going to find us soon."

 

Hopefully before the madman tried to molest him .


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony , Steve and Noah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year. I am back to finish this off.

Tony knew that hus baby was coming.He wasn't ashamed to say that he begged the mad man to let him go. Steve showed how far into the deep end he had fallen , when he told Tony that he would be the one delivering the baby.

 

The alpha had never delivered a baby in his life. Steve watching one episode of Chicago Fire wasn't going to convince Tony that Steve was the right man to deliver his baby.

 

He rather trust DUM-E to do it than Steve ' the-best-are-our-own ' Rogers . He kept breathing through another sharp pain , he felt like crying at how hopeless this situation was turning out to be.

 

Steve was excited his and his omega's baby was coming soon, they will be a real family. Tony was being dramatic about the birth , lot's of omega's Tony's age had babies. 

 

It was really telling how delusional Steve Rogers was because he didn't consider that the baby might not be full human. Noah Stilinski was a werewolf and Tony had the extrimes in his veins .Not to mension that Tony had abdominal issues and chest problems due to the ten rings and civil war. 

 

Tony was about to resign himself to having the mad alpha help him give birth when out of no where , Steve was blasted away. 

 

Strange came out of a portal. He heard the screeching sounds of cars pulling over. Steve was back on his feet and he tried to tackle Strange but he was intercepted by a very pissed off Noah Stilinski .

 

"Strange take Tony away from here. " 

 

Steve screames no but was too late to try and stop them. Strange carried the pregnant omega into the portal , stealing Steve's family from him.

He didn't have time to ponder on the subject as he dodged a kick from Stilinski. 

 

Noah was a mild mannered individual, he avoided violence if he could. The only thing that always set him off was when his son was injured and when Harris had started bulling Stiles. Noah had paid the teacher a visit one night and let it be said Harris had laid off the boy.

 

When Tony came to him broken and bruised. It had set him off , he had punched through a punching bag that very night. He didn't like Rogers before he met him but now with his latest stunt the other man had crossed a line of no return.

 

Noah grunted when Rogers's knee connected with his rib.He countered by jamming his right elbow to Rogers back. Rogers punched him in the face , if Noah had been a normal human that would have been it for him .

 

But Noah was a werewolf , he kicked Rogers 's knee and kicked his head when he fell. Rogers tackled him and straddled him . Noah tried to pry Rogers off of him as he rained down punches.

 

Noah's claws came out and slashed Rogers face. The other man howled in pain. Noah put him in a choke hold , no matter how hard he tried Steve couldn't get him off.

 

He wanted to kill Rogers for what he had done and he would have if Peter and Derek hadn't stopped him. The two Hales didn't want the hunters finding excuse to come after them. Noah reluctantly let Rogers go , the bloody soldier had been escorted away by members of X-men.

 

With Rogers taken care off , Noah raced to the tower. He hoped that Tony was going to be okay with their baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the fight scene. I usually suck at them , tell me what you think of this one.


End file.
